¿Cómo decirlo?
by Annie Uchiha
Summary: Era ridículo,eras el hombre más deseado, y ella parecía inmune a tus encantos. Se convirtió en tu mejor amiga,pero no te amaba como tú. No sabías cómo decirle. /Sasuke-kun ¿puedo tocar tu torso? /Hn,estúpido afrodisiaco. Parecía algún tipo de violación


¡Hoooola! Bueno, esta idea ya la tenía escrita desde hacía un tiempo. Aww, y decidí venir a publicarla, estoy intentando un nuevo estilo y probando otras cosillas por allí. :) En fin, no quiero aburrirlos, ¡a leer!

* * *

><p><strong>¿<strong>**C**ómo decirlo**?**

I.

_**Sakura Haruno, **_

¡Porqué carajos **eres** diferente!

**.**

**.**

By:

**A**_nnie_ **U**_chiha_

**.**

**.**

Ridículo.

Era simplemente ridículo.

Arrugaste la nariz y frunciste el ceño, lo que provocó que tus cejar se juntaran un poco. Estabas algo exasperado, y como ya habías mencionado, era simplemente ridículo.

Tú eras Uchiha Sasuke, el hombre perfecto, según lo que te habían dicho muchas féminas.

Obtenías las mejores calificaciones y alabanzas de tus profesores de economía, eras bueno en deportes —especialmente en basquetbol— y no sólo eso, también ejercitabas tu cuerpo en el gimnasio que había en el lujoso edificio donde vivías.

Muchas morían por ti, y tú lo sabías.

Quizás por ello es que tú llegaste a posar tus ojos en ella.

Sabías que era diferente, algo te lo dijo en el momento en el que te cruzaste con aquellos grandiosos y vivaces ojos verdes, cuando tu mirada recorrió aquel rostro, admirando su pequeña nariz y sus rosáceos labios.

Cuando la viste, supiste que ella era diferente.

Y lo confirmaste, cuando la volviste a ver, dado que habías sido enviado a la carrera de medicina a llevar un documento de tu maestro, ella te lo había recibido.

No te había lanzado una mirada lasciva.

Tampoco había transformado su voz tratando de sonar seductora.

Nada.

Simplemente te sonrió con cortesía, despidiéndose de ti. Sin mostrar ningún tipo de interés.

Eso fue lo que te cautivó.

Y aunque jamás lo reconocerías estabas interesado en ella, tú eras un hombre frío y egocéntrico, las mujeres jamás llamaron tu atención, dado que eran muy fáciles y no consideraste a ninguna como algo serio. Te sorprendiste cuando descubriste que solías pasar más de lo necesario por la facultad de medicina, buscando una cabellera rosada, y sí, la viste muchas veces.

Ella solía llevar jeans, converse y algunas poleras de colores vivaces. Notaste que se maquillaba suavemente y que siempre estaba rodeada de personas.

Oh, y aún recordaste esta extraña y desagradable sensación que se apoderó de ti cuando ella andaba muy pegada a un tipo que parecía copia barata tuya.

No eras obsesivo, tan sólo la veías. No sabías más de ella.

Hasta que un día, cuando fuiste a visitar a tu prima Hinata, la viste a ella. Fue en ese momento que supiste que ella era la mejor amiga de tu prima. Hinata te la había presentado ese día y supiste que se llamaba Sakura Haruno.

Te sonrió de nuevo, y algo se encendió en tu pecho. Algo agradable, que no habías sentido antes.

—Hola, Sasuke-kun— te saludó mientras extendía su mano. Y tú la estrechabas suavemente. Pudiste percibir que ante tu contacto ella pareció temblar un poco y sus mejillas se colorearon.

Odiabas aquel sufijo, el "kun", pero no te molestaba que ella te dijera así. Y sonreíste torcidamente al ver que se ponía nerviosa con tu presencia.

Desde aquel momento ella te saludaba cuando te veía y tú le devolvías el saludo, eras alguien temperamental, pero cuando la veías tu humor parecía mejorar.

No hablaban mucho, y tú deseabas acercarte. La oportunidad se presentó cuando la viste esperando algo nerviosa en una calle un tanto desierta, dado que ya era tarde.

—¿Sakura?— la llamaste. Ella pareció reaccionar y dirigió su mirada hacia ti.

—Eh… hola, Sasuke-kun— te sonrió y pareció estar algo aliviada, eso hizo que le sonrieras.

—¿Qué haces tan tarde fuera de casa?— le preguntaste. Y es que, por Hinata, supiste que ella era la mejor de su generación, y que era muy difícil que aceptara invitaciones, y sobre todo, que Sakura era de las que pensaban, que la hora de dormir eran máximo las diez.

Y ya eran las once de la noche.

—Bueno…— pareció titubear —.Una amiga, Ino. Me insistió para salir, pero terminó quedándose con el camarero que nos atendió—, su rostro adquirió una mueca, y te pareció graciosa—. Así que esperaba un taxi, dado que tengo que volver sola y…

—Sube, yo te llevo.

Le cortaste. Sakura sola, ¡y a esa hora! Ella pareció algo sorprendida, pero aceptó tu invitación, ubicándose en el copiloto del Ferrari negro que poseías.

—Gracias, Sasuke-kun, no sé que hubiera hecho si no te aparecías. Tenía miedo de tomar un taxi— te dijo.

—Hmph.

—No eres muy hablador, ¿no?— pareció burlarse, lo advertiste por el tono que usó al hablar, pareció acomodarse un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, y su mirada se volvió a dirigir hacía ti.

—Y, ¿estudias economía?— sabías que quería iniciar conversación. Aquello no te molestó.

—Sí.

—Mm, ¿y por qué?

Dado que el semáforo estaba en rojo, volteaste a verla y notaste su mirada curiosa.

—Mi padre tiene una empresa muy importante aquí, en Tokio. La corporación Uchiha. Quiere que yo me haga cargo en el futuro.

—Pero… no te habrá obligado ¿no?— pareció fruncir el señor algo molestas —ósea, el seguir economía por obligación y eso.

Te sorprendiste, esperabas el típico _"¡Que genial, Sasuke-kun.!" _o_ "Era obvio, tienes que seguir el puesto de tu padre"_

Pero ella parecía preocupada por la cuestión de obligación.

—Hn, en realidad no. Me apasiona mi carrera— le respondiste. Ella pareció conforme con tu respuesta.

—Es genial, entonces— habló casualmente.

—¿Y tú, Sakura?— tu voz sonó ronca. Te interesaba saber más de ella, desde siempre te intrigó.

—Bueno, ya sabes que estudio Medicina. Mis padres son economistas, como tú lo serás en el futuro, Sasuke-kun. Parecieron algo desilusionados, pero al pasar el tiempo me comprendieron.

La miraste de reojo, te gustaba hablar con ella. Algo en verdad extraño, tú odiabas hablar. Y sin embargo…

—Es aquí, Sasuke-kun— te detuviste frente a una bella casa, y observaste a dos personas paradas en la puerta, al notar el cabello rosado en la mujer, y los ojos verdes en el hombre supiste que eran los padres de ella.

Mientras bajaba, tú hiciste lo mismo y la acompañaste, a pesar del sonrojo de Sakura y su nerviosismo, dado que no quería causarte problemas. A ti te dio igual.

Observaste como su madre la abrazaba y le mencionaba lo preocupada que había estado, mientras su padre la regañaba un poco. Te dio algo de envidia, más despejaste esos pensamientos al notar la mirada preocupada de Sakura, y la de curiosidad de sus padres.

—¿Quién eres, jovencito?— te interrogó el hombre.

—Uchiha Sasuke, amigo de Sakura— respondiste tranquilamente. Sin perder contacto con aquella mirada desafiante.

—Él se ofreció a traerme, papá. Si no hubiera sido por Sasuke-kun, tendría que haber tomado un taxi— escuchaste las palabras de ella, y sonreíste arrogante cuando un pequeño sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas. Sus padres te agradecieron la atención, y te invitaron para que los acompañaras con una taza de té y te quedaras esa noche, ya eran las dos de la mañana, el viaje había sido muy largo, Sakura vivía muy lejos de la zona en donde la habías encontrado.

Quisiste negarte, pero la idea de estar un poco más con ella te tentó y aceptaste. Te hicieron varias preguntas, y respondiste sin ganas. Les contaste que estudiabas economía y discutiste de temas muy interesantes con el señor Haruno, quien al parecer te estaba probando, te resultó entretenido, habías notado que era un gran profesional, y sonreíste arrogante cuando te felicitó por tu dominio y astucia. Auguró que serías un gran economista, ya lo sabías, te graduarías ese mismo año.

—¿Sasuke-kun?

Escuchaste la voz de Sakura atrás tuyo. Los padres de ella se habían retirado y ahora te encontrabas a solas con ella, en la sala. Volteaste y le dirigiste una mirada neutra, ella parecía algo preocupada.

—Creo que deberías llamar a tus padres, quizá estén preocupados— te mencionó.

—Hn, no lo creo. Vivo solo.

—¡P-Pero…!¡Seguro que quizás te llamen y si no estás entonces…!

Te acercaste a ella, ahora estaban a menos de un paso de distancia, pareció intimidarse, pero no te importó.

—Sakura…— comenzaste a hablar—. La relación con mi padre no es buena, mi madre y mi hermano murieron cuando tenía diez años. A los quince me mudé sólo, mi padre dijo que le recordaba demasiado a mi madre y no quería verme. Podría contar con los dedos de la mano las veces que nos vemos en el año.

No supiste porqué le habías contado algo tan personal a ella, simplemente las palabras habían brotado de tus labios, te sumergiste en recuerdos dolorosos, recordaste la muerte de tu madre y la de tu hermano, tu mente viajo a aquellos tiempos donde eras un niño alegre y vivaz, recordaste como lloraste cuando sucedió aquello.

Te habías vuelto frío, y juraste que jamás volverías a involucrar tus sentimientos en cualquier relación que tuvieras con otra persona, ya sea amical o "amorosa", no lo harías.

Porque no querías que te dañaran de nuevo. No querías revivir las lágrimas y el oscuro mundo en el que te habías sumergido cuando te arrebataron a tus seres queridos, en lo solo que te sentiste cuando tu padre te miraba con odio por recordarle a su amada esposa, y cuando prácticamente te echó y lo único que hacía era dejar exorbitantes sumas de dinero en tu cuenta.

Por ello juraste no volver a arriesgar tu corazón.

Unos cálidos brazos te envolvieron con fuerza.

—Ya no estarás solo, Sasuke-kun— le escuchaste susurrar. Tus recuerdos te seguían atormentado, entendiste que ella se había introducido en ti, y ahora no podías sacarla, a pesar de todas las barreras que habías construido.

Pero ya no querías sufrir, no querías que aquello que sufriste años atrás se repitiera.

Pero…

Sakura ya estaba en tu corazón, lo habías comprobado cuando te abrazo y tu algo se encendió en ti.

—Nunca me dejes, Sakura…— le murmuraste, muy despacio.

Las risas de tu madre. Los molestos apodos de Itachi. Tu vida con ellos, todo lo que perdiste en un segundo… y si la perdieras a ella, seguramente no lo soportarías. Sólo te quedaba confiar.

Por primera vez, en años.

Dejarías que alguien se acercara a ti.

Ella deshizo su agarre y tomó tu rostro entre sus manos, sus bellos ojos te miraron con dulzura y te dijeron. —No lo haré, te lo prometo.

Algo te dijo que era sincera. Le sonreíste.

Esta vez no fue una mueca, ni una sonrisa de arrogancia. Fue una real. Como las que solías esbozar cuando tenías diez años.

Te sentías completo.

~Oo~

—¡Hola, Sasuke-kun! Te esperaba, ¡pensé que no vendrías!— le sonreíste torcidamente al ver el puchero en su rostro. Desde aquella conversación habían pasado dos meses.

Ahora ella se había convertido en tu mejor amiga. Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, la ibas a esperar y siempre la recogías para ir a la universidad.

Inclusive estudiaban juntos. Aunque fueran temas totalmente distintos, ella solía ir a tu departamento y ambos se sentaban a leer por largos periodos. Sakura solía visitarte mucho, es más, pareciese que prácticamente vivía contigo. Incluso había dejado una muda de ropa en tu casa, por emergencia.

Sabías que lo hacía para evitar que estuvieras solo. Algo cambió en ti, al ver sus sonrisas y sus gestos.

Jamás se lo dirías, pero tú…

… la amabas.

Lo sabías, nunca habías sentido algo así, la querías, pero no como un familiar ni como una simple amiga, querías estar con ella siempre.

Pero, no se lo dirías. Porque arruinarías lo que tenías con ella ahora, y no te lo perdonarías. Ella nunca había mostrado algo más que amistad hacía ti, es más, parecía que te quería como un hermano.

Y te dolía.

De todas las mujeres en el planeta, de todas las que decían amarte, Sakura no era una de ellas.

Llegaron a la universidad y la tomaste de la mano para arrastrarla a la cafetería, ella pareció quejarse, pero no la soltaste. Sabías que murmuraban, es decir, ustedes eran la comidilla de la universidad.

Muchos pensaban que eran novios, y lo deseabas… pero sólo eran rumores.

Simples rumores.

~Oo~

—D-Deberías decláratele, Sasuke-niisan…

—Hn.

Estabas cansado de escuchar las constantes palabras de Hinata, tu prima. Ella era la mejor amiga de Sakura, y también era tu amiga. Había descubierto que amabas a aquella molesta chica, que amabas a la mujer que le había dado luz a tu vida.

Sakura era tu amiga, nada en ella parecía indicar amor hacia ti. Ella tan sólo te quería como un amigo, era atenta contigo, sólo porque era tu amiga.

Nada más.

Y no deseabas arriesgarlo. Perderla te haría sufrir.

—Y-Yo creo que…

—¡Hola Hinata, Sasuke-kun!

Hinata había enmudecido cuando ambos escucharon el alegre saludo de Sakura, la viste acercarte y sonreíste disimuladamente cuando viste la gran sonrisa que te dedicó.

—Y-Yo me iba. C-Cuida de Sasuke-niisan, Sakura-chan.

—Pierde cuidado, Hinata —respondió animada—. Siempre cuido de él.

Aunque hiciste una mueca de fastidio, sabías que así era, que ella siempre cuidaba de ti.

—Vamos, Sakura.

—¡Ok!

Hoy irían a tu departamento. Todos los jueves, Sakura pasaba las tardes enteras contigo. Estudiaban juntos, y generalmente cocinaba. Cuando estabas sólo debías llamar a un repartidor, cocinar no era tu fuerte. Ella se había burlando, pero prometió hacerlo siempre que pudiera.

Verla con el delantal rosa que solía usa, picando la verdura, te parecía un sueño. Algo en tu interior deseaba que así fuera por siempre.

Cuando llegaron, Sakura revoloteó por todo el lugar. Solía ser muy inquieta. Algo que tú no eras. Al menos no ahora.

—¡Bien! Haré el almuerzo, Sasuke-kun. Puedes cambiarte, si deseas —te dijo, sonriente.

Sin decir nada, fuiste a tu cuarto. Te quitaste la polera y te quedaste viendo el espejo, decían que eras como Adonis, y hasta lo creíste, entonces ¿Por qué ella no opinaba lo mismo?

—¡Sasuke-kun, ven un momento! Necesito tu ayud… ¡Kya, lo siento!

Tus ojos se abrieron levemente, Sakura te había visto con el torso desnudo. Apresurado, cogiste una camiseta azúl y saliste de tu habitación, para encontrarte con una Sakura totalmente roja y apenada.

Si hubiera sido cualquier chica, hubieras creído que se impactó por verte sin polera, pensaste que era imposible en Sakura.

Ella murmuró una leve disculpa y corrió a la cocina, pareció revolver algo allí, te acercaste y viste que tomaba a grandes tragos, muy nerviosa, Pawerade, de un color celeste.

Tres segundos después, reaccionaste.

Oh, mierda. Esa no era bebida hidratante, joder, ese era un potente afrodisiaco que el idiota de Naruto, tu mejor amigo, había dejado en tu casa. Él había tomado la botella vacía y había depositado en ella aquel ardiente líquido.

—Sasuke-kun… que atractivo eres…

Mierda. Sakura estaba sonrojada, y su dulce voz ahora era devastadoramente sensual. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se había quitado la blusa quedando con un sujetador negro de encaje. Se acercó y enredo sus brazos en tu cuello.

—Está mal, Sakura. No lo hagas, estas bajo el efecto de un afrodisiaco, luego te arrepentirás y…— callaste.

Ella te estaba besando de forma demandante. Lo imaginaste muchas veces, pero esa mujer no era Sakura.

Te separaste de ella, pero pareció reír.

—Ne, Sasuke, no seas tímido ¿sí? Cuando vi tu torso pensé que no había nada más perfecto— rió aún más fuerte— ¿Cómo será tocarlo?

Se abalanzó sobre ti y prácticamente te arrancó la camiseta.

¡Carajo! Sonaba ridículo, ella deseaba estar contigo, y en ese momento tú no. Parecía algún tipo de intento de violación. Sakura reía, sonrojada. Y tú, tenías una mueca de espanto en el rostro. ¡Joder! Sabías que no podía ser, ella se arrepentiría luego, porque ella…

Ella _no_ te ama.

No como _tú_ a ella.

* * *

><p><em>Omg, la parte final... la amé. xD Ósea, sino quedó claro. Cuando Narutín fue a la casa de Sasuke, le llevó un afrodisiaco, algo que le pareció realmente estúpido a nuestro amado Uchiha. Pero el Uzumaki decidió dejarle un poco en una botella de Powerade, y cómo el color era el mismo, Sakura se confundió y... ya vieron. xD Allí no acaba esa esena, habrá un poquito más en el otro capi. :3<em>

_¿Quieres conti pronto? ¡Deja un review! Recuerda que no necesitas una cuenta. :)_

_Nos leemos._

**_Annie~_**


End file.
